


Gorgeous

by cupidsbow



Category: Hugh Jackman - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Festivids, Gen, RPF, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is this man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mithborien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/gifts).



> Oh, Hugh Jackman, how I love your dorky dancing moves. :)
> 
> I made this treat at the same time I made the shark vid. I figured I'd need an antidote to looking at severed limbs, so I switched between the two projects to give myself a break from the gore. It turned out that I probably didn't need an antidote, but I had a hell of a lot of fun making this anyway.
> 
> I really love how this vid turned out. I'd been toying with using this piece of music for a while, and when I decided to make a funny tribute to Hugh Jackman it just seemed the perfect match. This was one of those projects which almost edited itself -- everything came together so easily, like it was meant to be. I think that really shines through in the vid too.

  
[  
  
](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cupidsbow/1354282/29161/29161_original.png) Download from MediaFire: [MP4](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ogqmbwpp0q0pzyx/Gorgeous-cupidsbow-mp4.rar) (rar 35.5MB); [WMV](http://www.mediafire.com/download/l5dh97vdeohet2c/Gorgeous-cupidsbow-sm.rar) (rar 64.4MB)  
Stream: [YouTube](http://youtu.be/Lkd_MQaHLF0)

  


**Full Credits**

Music:

  * Jaguar XJ x350 Gorgeous TV Commercial, based on the song Steamworks by The Presets



Visuals:

  * Australia
  * Behind the Scenes: Lipton’s Ice Tea Join the Dance Commercial
  * Behind the Scenes: Lipton’s Ice Tea Tokyo Dancing Hotel Commercial
  * Can The Noise with Micromax Commercial
  * College Humour Originals: Teachers are Superstars
  * Hugh Jackman, Back on Broadway - Montage
  * Hugh Jackman on Russia TV - Lipton Ice Tea Ad Parody Live
  * Hugh Jackman’s Dancing Style - Rove LA
  * Lipton’s Ice Tea with Hugh Jackman - The Fan
  * Lipton’s Ice Tea with Hugh Jackman - Green Tea
  * Lipton’s Ice Tea with Hugh Jackman - Tokyo Dancing Hotel
  * Lipton’s Ice Tea with Hugh Jackman - The Slap
  * Nomad: Two Worlds
  * Who Can Lift More - Ellen or Hugh Jackman?




End file.
